yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Coord/doc
Quick guide __TOC__ Purpose This template, , produces a link to a list of map sources, based on the geographical coordinates and other parameters, and provides a standardized notation for, and user-customisable display of, the coordinates. The template is for WGS84 geographical coordinates (latitude;longitude) on Earth, which can be entered in either decimal notation, or degrees/minutes/seconds parameters, with the appropriate precision. (For non-terrestrial coordinates, see Other globes; for celestial coordinates, use .) It links to , then displays the coordinates. Clicking the blue globe activates the WikiMiniAtlas (needs Javascript). The template outputs data in: * Degree/minutes/seconds ("DMS", precision is degrees, or degrees/minutes, or degrees/minutes/seconds, based on input). * Decimal (precision by number of decimal places, based on input) * Geo microformat. is used by tools which parse the raw Wikipedia database dumps, such as Google Earth. To ensure that the coordinates are parsed correctly by them, display=title must be used. See How do I get my Wikipedia article to show up in the Google Earth Geographic Web layer?. The template must not be modified without prior discussion. For articles which have no coordinates, but need them, use . If the subject's location is unknown or disputed, use . See also Wikipedia:WikiProject Geographical coordinates. Superseded templates This single template supersedes , (and others in that family which have since been redirected to it), plus the from=Geolinks&namespace=10}} Geolinks and from=Mapit&namespace=10}} Mapit templates. Most parameters can be used as before - see Usage. Examples: Replaces Replaces Replaces Replaces Replaces Usage ' ' ' ' ' ' There are two kinds of parameters, all optional: *'Coordinate parameters' are parameters that passes to the map server. These have the format parameter:value and separated from each other by the underscore character ( _ ). The supported coordinate parameters are dim:, globe:, region:, scale:, source:, and type:. See coordinate parameters for details and examples. *'Template parameters' are parameters used by the template. These have format parameter=value and are separated from each other by the pipe character ( | ). The supported template parameters are display=, name= and format=. :* display= can be one of the following: ::* display=inline - Display the coordinate inline (default) ::* display=title - Display the coordinate near the article title (replaces family), shortcut: display=t ::* display=inline,title - Display the coordinate both inline and at title (replaces family) ::Note: the title attribute indicates that the coordinates apply to the entire article, and not just one of (perhaps many) places mentioned in it — so it should only be omitted in the latter case. display=title,inline works also. Shortcut: display=it :* format= can be used to force dec or dms coordinate display. ::* format=dec reformats the coordinates to decimal degrees format. ::* format=dms reformats the coordinates to degrees | minutes | seconds format. :* name= can be used to annotate inline coordinates for display in map services such as the WikiMiniAtlas. If omitted, the article title (PAGENAME) is assumed. ::Note: a name= parameter causes to emit an hCard microformat using that name, even if used within an existing hCard. Do not use when the name is that of a person (e.g for a gravesite), as the generated hCard would be invalid. Also, do not use square brackets in names. Examples Coordinate parameters The first unnamed parameter following the longitude is an optional string of coordinate parameters, separated by underscores. These parameters help GeoHack select suitable map resources, and they will become more important when Wikimaps becomes fully functional. type:T'' scale:''N dim:D'' region:''R globe:G'' source:''S Display Incorrect uses and maintenance category The template has some input checks built in. Most errors display a bold, red message inline and categorize the article in the hidden maintenance category Coord template needing repair. There are currently pages in that category. See the category description for more information. A daily report of coordinates needing repair is at tools:~dispenser/view/File viewer#log:coord-enwiki.log. See also: WT:GEO#To do Internals See Template:Coord/doc/internals and Category:Coord template. Subtemplates Coordinates in PDF For generating PDF, printed books, and Open Office export format, two templates are : *Template:Coord/display/title/Print for *Template:Coord/link/Print for *Template:Coord/display/inline,title/Print for Samples are available at: * * Class names The class names geo, latitude and longitude are used to generate the microformat and MUST NOT be changed. af:Sjabloon:Coord ar:قالب:كوورد be-x-old:Шаблён:Каардынаты bg:Шаблон:Coord bs:Template:coord ca:Template:Coord cs:Šablona:Geo dms es:Plantilla:Coord eo:Ŝablono:Koord fr:Modèle:Coord fur:Model:Coord hsb:Předłoha:Koord ia:Patrono:Coord it:Template:Coord ja:Template:Coord no:Mal:Koordinater pl:Szablon:Koordynaty pt:Predefinição:Coord ro:Format:Coord ru:Template:Coord simple:Template:Coord sl:Predloga:Koord sv:Mall:Coord uk:Шаблон:Координати vo:Samafomot:Coord zh:Template:Coord